


Ewan's Plight

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Saleh takes advantage of Ewan's trust.
Relationships: Ewan & Saleh (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ewan's Plight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a super short fic about these characters and this is what I came up with since I wanted to bring awareness to the fact that teacherxstudent relationships are not sexy, they are an abuse of power, and a misuse of trust.
> 
> Plus I'm bummed out about my other fic, since it's becoming boring and repetitive and I needed a break from it since nothing's turning out how it was supposed to and no one really has anything more to say on it since I'm not doing a good job like I was at the beginning. xD; 
> 
> But don't worry. This fic is wrote better. 
> 
> Also, I do NOT own Fire Emblem and I do not own any of the characters. Everything wrote here is purely fictional.

Another Monday, another training session. Ewan was tired, resting against the desk now that him and his mentor, Saleh had returned to the library. Saleh approached Ewan, carrying a thick tome.

“I’ve found the tome you’ll need for future magic spells,” Saleh said, setting the tome on the desk near Ewan. “However, this magic is strenuous on the body. I must make sure you have the endurance and resolve to cast this magic.”

“What do I need to do to prove I can handle casting the magic?” Ewan asked, looking up at his mentor with determined, young eyes.

“We’ll be practicing an ancient tradition, one that requires obedience from young mages.” Saleh told him. “I’m going to need you to trust me.”

“Of course,” Ewan responded, bringing his arms against his chest enthusiastically. “You don’t have to worry about me. I trust you completely.”

“We begin then by undressing,” Saleh informed him as he knelt before Ewan to undress him. “For it is only when we are vulnerable can we begin your test of endurance.”

“A-are you sure we need to be, erm, naked for the test?” Ewan questioned, becoming nervous as his clothes were stripped from him. “I…I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Yes,” Saleh answered, beginning to remove his own robes. He saw the youth’s eyes widen when the robes were dropped around his ankles. “If you don’t trust me, you may leave and forget about advancing your magic.”

“No!” Ewan exclaimed, shaking his head fervently. “I want to become stronger so I can help my sister.”

“Then try to remember that I am giving you a test of endurance and that it is completely natural.” Saleh told him as he began to touch him. He heard Ewan gasp, and noticed him grip the edge of the desk.

“Am…am I supposed to feel this way?” Ewan inquired, feeling his heart begin to race as unfamiliar, yet pleasant feelings began to build into his stomach.

“Oh yes,” Saleh answered, continuing to frig him, his hand caressing and stroking the soft, flaccid flesh. “Don’t resist what you’re feeling, you need to go with the flow or you won’t be able to release the magic either.”

His words made sense, and while Ewan felt uncomfortable, as if something about this wasn’t right, he did trust Saleh and was determined to be able to perform stronger magic. If this was tradition, as he hoped it was, he was intent to listen to Saleh and not fight against the other man’s hand. Ewan felt the pleasure building in his stomach and moaned, letting himself feel it as he was instructed to.

When Ewan’s mind lit up with pleasure and he felt like collapsing he rested his elbows against the table, panting quietly. “I…I think I am beginning to understand.” He murmured, eyes fogged over with his pleasure high.

“This next test is a bit harder,” Saleh mentioned, dipping his hand further between Ewan’s legs. “You’ll experience some discomfort. You need to remember to relax.”

A startled gasp left Ewan’s mouth as a finger was inserted into his anus. He squirmed from the discomfort.

“Relax,” Saleh urged, slowly working his finger into Ewan. “Your ability to cope with pain and discomfort will allow you to be a better mage.”

“O-okay,” Ewan responded, taking in sharp breaths to calm himself. He was alright until a second finger was inserted and then he had to calm himself all over again. “How much more of this is there?” He asked, shuddering from strain.

“Another finger should prepare you for something larger,” Saleh answered, adding a third finger to Ewan’s little body. “If you end up screaming, you won’t be fit to practice higher magic so no matter what happens, stay calm and endure.”

None of his words were very comforting to Ewan who was beginning to worry about what more discomfort he would be made to endure. He wanted to leave and forget any of this was even happening to him but he knew his magic progress was dependent on this coping efforts so he tried hard to calm down.

Then he was turned around and pressed against the table. His heart raced in his chest as his legs were parted. Now he couldn’t see Saleh’s face and maybe it was for the better because a painful pressure made Ewan squeeze his eyes shut and clench his teeth.

“If you won’t relax this will hurt a lot.” Came Saleh’s voice.

“I’m trying,” Ewan insisted, taking calming breaths. “It just…it hurts.”

“That’s because you’re not relaxing,” Saleh chided softly, pushing himself into Ewan. “Some discomfort is nothing compared to the pain of battle.”

_He’s right_. Ewan told himself and doubled his efforts to relax through determination. He held both hands over his mouth as Saleh began to pump his cock into his ass. The pain was unimaginable, yet he didn’t protest against Saleh, acutely aware that his profession as a mage was dependent on how he endured.

Muffled groans and whimpers escaped his mouth while tears streamed down his face. He didn’t like this test, not at all. Yet he tried hard to cope with it. A hot liquid was soon entering him, making him shudder. Above him Saleh was panting and trying to regain his breath.

Once he had regained his breath he pulled away from Ewan and redressed himself. “You’ve done well to endure,” Saleh said, praising him. “Tomorrow we’ll go over the new tome, but you must not tell anyone about this test, per ancient tradition dictates.”

“O-okay…” Ewan muttered, fatigued and hurting as he slowly redressed himself.

Some part of him was happy he passed the test, but his ass was sore.


End file.
